Elizabeth Braddock (Ziemia-616)
Elizabeth Braddock alter ego Psylocke znana także pod pseudonimami Captain Britain, Lady Mandarin, Kwannon, Death oraz Elisabeth Braddock. Postać należy do organizacji takich jak Adventurer, ninja, heiress. Jest to bohaterka pochodząca z uniwersum o nazwie Ziemia-616. Postać po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w komiksie "Captain Britain #8", jej twórcami są Chris Claremont oraz Herb Trimpe. Zdolności Moce * Telekineza * Pole siłowe * Telekinetyczne bronie ** Katana ** Kusza ** Łuk i strzały ** Pazury * Telepatia * Kontrola Umysłu * Iluzje * Jest w stanie sparaliżować wroga * Może usunąć pamięć wroga * Miecz psychiczny Historia Ziemia-616 Elizabeth Braddock urodziła się w Anglii jako trzecia z kolei córka sir Jamesa Braddocka i jej ziemskiej żony Elisabeth. Jej bratem bliźniakiem jest Brian, który został wybrany przez przedstawicieli Otherworldu, Merlina i Romę, na obrócę Ziemi. Był to właśnie Captain Britain. Elizabeth postanowiła, że zostanie modelką i tak też się stało. Była najbardziej znaną modelką w mieście. Po pracy pracowała w S.T.R.I.K.E., (które było brytyjskim odpowiednikiem S.H.I.E.L.D.). Właśnie tam ujawniły się jej telepatyczne zdolności, ojciec Betsy był znanym członkiem londyńskiego oddziału organizacji, więc jego córka była mile widzianym gościem. Jednakże życie członka Hellfire Clubu zaczęło się zbytnio podobać młodej mutantce i Tessa, szpieg Xaviera w szeregach tajemnego kręgu, zmusiła ją do wystąpienia ze stowarzyszenia. Media Komiks * Seria Ultimate X-men Film * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) Serial Gry * Lego Marvel Super Heroes * X-Men: Next Dimension Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie Betsy miała ciało "normalnej" Europejki. Za zmianę tego stanu rzeczy jest odpowiedzialna Spiral; * W "azjatyckim ciele" Psylocke jest wysoce wyszkolona we wschodnich sztukach walki. * Psylocke należała do X-force. * W filmie X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) jest negatywną postacią Galeria Psylocke 001.gif Psylocke 002.gif Psylocke uncanny239.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 012.jpg Psylockebath.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 020.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 021.jpg Revanche Psylocke Spiral.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 7 Pinup 003.jpg Psylocke 003.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Vol 2 1 page 32 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 001.jpg|kissing Cyclops Marvel Illustrated The Swimsuit Issue Vol 1 1 page 24 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 1 page 22 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 2 page 25 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg psylocke marvel swimsuit 4.jpg psylocke Marvel Illustrated 01.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 016.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 015.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 013.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 005.jpg X.psylocke.x-men 30b.jpg X.psylocke.x-men 30.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) 001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 002.jpg Psylocke Solitaire 0001.jpg|Fighting Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 019.jpg X.psylocke x-men 15.JPG Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 014.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 6 Pinup 005.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 009.jpg Psylocke dream team.jpg Captain britain and Psylocke.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 0093.jpg X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 004.jpg Psylocke 004.jpg Psylocke 5.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 001 Death.jpg Psylocke death 002.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 018.jpg X-Men_Die_by_the_Sword_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg X.psylockex men color2.jpg Psylocke 099.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 1 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 3 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 4 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 456 page 5 Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 008.jpg Psylocke-2008.png|New Exiles Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 017.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 023.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 024.jpg Psylocke vs Yukio.jpg Psylocke vs Wolverine.jpg Psylocke vs The Hand.jpg Alison Blaire (Earth-616) 0034.jpg Psylocke killing Matsu'o.jpg xw_0023.jpg xw_0034.jpg psylocke uxf3_0021.jpg Psylocke uxf3 0024.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) 0010.jpg Psylocke 2 deadpool 54.jpg Betsy Braddock (Earth-616) 020.jpg Betsy Braddock & Fantomex 002.jpg Betsy 004.png Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 15.jpg Psylocke xmen20.jpg|Psylocke from Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg Psylocke uxf29.jpg Psylocke avx vs 5.jpg Psylocke from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 11.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 34.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 26.png Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616).png|Psylocke Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 1 Limited Edition Comix Variant cover.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth 616) X-Men 1.jpg X-Men Vol 4 3.jpg Charlie Cluster-7 (Cluster) (Earth-616) Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 8 001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) with Shogo Lee.jpg Psylocke Crossbow.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Force Vol 4 1 0002.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from x-force Vol 4 1 0001.jpg Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 4 13 001.png PSYLOCKE Marvel NOW Uncanny X-Force -vol. 2- -1 (2013).png de:Psylocke en:Psylocke es:Elizabeth Braddock (Tierra-616) nl:Psylocke pt-br:Psylocke ro:Psylocke Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:The Hand Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Exiles Kategoria:S.T.R.I.K.E. Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:Mutant poziomu Omega Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1976 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)